


Be Careful What you Wish For

by dontmindmepls



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Ball Growth, Breast Growth, Non-Consenual, Other, Penis Growth, Torture, hyper futa, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A futa wishes for a bigger cock, but gets more than she bargained for...
Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092149
Kudos: 11





	Be Careful What you Wish For

_ All the characters are over 20 in this story. _

_ Tags: Hyper Futa, Penis Growth, Ball Growth, Breast Growth, BDSM, Torture, Non-con, Urethral Insertion _

~

Mia slumped onto her bed as she sighed deeply with envy. Earlier while she was in the gym, her friend Marsha had dropped her towel ‘accidentally’ and Mia had seen it all, confirming her suspicions. All the women in the changing room found that Marsha wasn’t lying when she was bragging: boobs the size of basketballs, and as well as that, she had one of the biggest cocks Mia had ever seen! It was nearly 9 inches long and it was hard, no doubt because Marsha secretly got off on exposing herself so publicly.

Mia pulled her panties and her top off and looked down at her own body. B-cup breasts, and a slightly-below-average 3 inch cock, with normal sized balls. She’d seen bigger sets of genitals in pornos and was jealous then, but now seeing that one of her friends was packing so much, she felt overwhelmed with envy. She longed for the feeling of having a bigger penis, one that could really stretch out another woman’s pussy, and she wanted to be able to see that she was longer than someone else.

She grabbed her laptop and saw herself reflected in the blank screen. She smiled at her face; it was the one part of her she was happy with. Big brown eyes and long brunette hair left her face looking gorgeous in a cutesy way. She opened up her browser, before frantically searching for anything that could make her sexual features bigger. She’d considered getting a boob job before, but she wanted to focus her efforts on her cock and balls before moving onto her modest tits. Mia flicked through page after page of results, mostly finding porn and not much else.

Eventually, before she was just about to give up, she found a weird looking website. A black screen, with just a single line of white text that read:

_ Make your sex dreams come true… _

There was a link underneath the words, and Mia decided to click it. It was an old laptop anyway, and she wasn’t too fussed about viruses. The link downloaded a single file named ‘README.txt’, and she opened it.

_ For whatever dreams or fantasies you may have, speak these words and they will come true. _

_ Be careful what you wish for! _

_ “Mitte mihi daemonium de libidine. Dona vota mea me maxime. _

_ Ut det mihi meus et omnia. Et detrimentum faciat animae meae.” _

Mia looked at the file and wondered if it could be true, before deciding to go for it. “Fuck it, it’s just words, right?” She spoke the words aloud, and the room began to get dark, the lights slowly going out one by one. As the darkness threatened to cover the room, a pair of eyes shone from the depths, and the lights came back all at once, revealing a new addition.

Mis gasped as she looked at the bombshell beauty standing in her room. She was tall and tanned, with a face that belonged on an inhumanly beautiful model, adorned with long, silky dark hair and a pair of red horns. However the real selling features were below her neckline: a pair of perfectly pert boobs the size of watermelons each, and a cock that looked to be 11 inches long and balls to match. Mia could imagine what her ass looked like, seeing her wide hips and the pointed tail that swayed behind the demon before her.

“So, you’ve summoned a succubus. Brave girl,” the demon said with a voice that oozed seduction. “Tell me mortal, what wish do you seek to be fulfilled?” Mia sat dumbfounded, amazed that what she’d just done had actually worked. She choked up, unable to really articulate what she wanted until she could eventually come out with her wish: “I want a bigger cock.”

“A bigger penis, hmm?” the demon asked, closing the gap between the two futanari. “Anything else?” Mia blurted out her next answer, “Bigger boobs! And bigger balls! And I want to cum loads more than the others!” “How much bigger?” the succubus asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. “I don’t care how much I just want to be bigger!” Mia yelped, her voice bathed in desperation. She was so close to what she’d wanted for so long, she could taste it. “Interesting choice of words,” the demon giggled, as she sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. “Your wish is my pleasure,” she said, waving her hand at the shocked woman sitting on the bed.

Immediately Mia felt a building pressure behind her chest and in her groin. She looked down as she saw her breasts swell before her very eyes, filling out her torso with the boobs she’d always wanted. However, she was far more interested in what was happening downstairs. Her cock had begun to lengthen and fill out, a feeling that made her think she was getting hard, but she was instead getting bigger. As well as her dick growing, her balls began to churn with cum as they filled, expanding along with her male appendage.

Before long, Mia had the figure she’d always wanted. She stood up as she looked in the mirror, marveling at her new features. Her boobs were around a DD cup, and her cock was 9 inches soft, with balls the size of eggs hanging behind it. She felt her pussy begging to juice up as she became so turned on at the sight of her new body, and she felt herself begging to get hard. Or so she thought.

As she watched, her cock, balls, and boobs kept growing beyond what she wanted. “Okay,” she said to the succubus with a worried tone, “you can stop. I like this size.” The succubus chuckled and stroked her cock, coaxing it to life as it began to fill with demon blood. “You said you didn’t care how much bigger you got, and so as you’re mine now I thought I’d choose.” Mia looked at the hellish beauty sitting in her room with a mix of shock and anger. “What do you mean I belong to you? You said you’d grant my wish!” she shouted, tearing up as she saw how big she was getting.

Her balls were reaching the size of oranges and her cock was nearly a foot long, not to mention her boobs were almost the same size as the succubuses. “Well, you shouldn’t have just leapt into a spell without knowing the language silly. You gave me your soul in return for the wish, and now you’re indebted to me. I’m not so sure what you expected, I am a demon.” The succubus laughed as she watched the futa grow before her eyes, and she began to jack herself off to the view.

Mia sat back on the bed in tears as her body continued to grow around her. “Please stop, please stop, please stop,” she mumbled, over and over, before hearing the succubus moan in ecstasy as she came, spewing hot, thick cum all over the crying girl. “This has to end!” Mia screamed, as the demon continued to pump gallon after gallon of cum all over her and the room. 

Would it end?

~

_ 3 months later _

~

Mia woke up finding herself in her usual spot. Hanging from the ceiling, chained up by her wrists and ankles, the futa was left facing the floor of her cell as she was kept prisoner, a slave to the demon that granted her fateful wish. Her body had grown far beyond what she had wanted, her boobs, cock, and balls now monstrously big, leaving her immobile as she was pinned by their weight and size. That is, she would be immobile if she was allowed to move by her new master. 

Her tits were as big as large 30 inch beach balls each, dwarfing her frame as they filled with milk, while her cock hung down beneath her at a painfully hard 8 feet long, with balls the size of her boobs hanging behind it. Her balls were agonizingly full of thick cum at all times, and she was hooked up to a milking machine for her cock 24/7 leaving her being sucked off by a machine at all hours of the day. She was always cumming hard, and had been for the past three months, save for when she complained to her master. A month ago after insulting her master, the succubus had left her without the machine, leaving her balls to back up with her heavy, gooey ball gunk as she screamed for release, her balls growing bigger by the second. She was left in that position for only a day, but it was agonizing.

The door to the cell opened, and her master came in, her hard cock jutting out over 2 feet ahead of her. “How’s my little cum-slave today?” she asked, picking up a wooden panel from the wall. “I hope you’re not too uncomfortable!” she shouted, the final word being punctuated by her brutally smacking Mia’s mammoth balls with the paddle multiple times. Mia screamed as her stream of cum intensified, stretching her cockhead open even further than normal. The succubus chuckled as she hopped into her throne that hung from the ceiling on it’s own chains, facing the poor futa slave. The demon sat down, spreading her thick thighs and shoving her hard cock into the girl's mouth. “Now be a good whore, and empty my balls.” she commanded, and Mia couldn’t do anything but suck on her master's giant cock. 

Tears ran down her face as she blew the demon, her eyes watering from the pain she had to go through. She choked as the succubus began to blow her load, Mia’s throat suddenly being filled with cum. The sensation doubled her own orgasm, and the force of jizz thundering through her urethra strengthened. All Mia could feel was the warmth of the cum in her belly, the excruciatingly pleasurable fullness of her balls, the torturous hardness of her cock, and the taut skin of her giant tits.

After a couple of minutes, the demon finished her orgasm and jumped down gracefully from her throne. She looked at her slave, now with the addition of a bump in her belly from the seed she’d just swallowed, and smiled. As she did, Mia looked down at her master, tears in her eyes, and she spat in the demon’s face. “Let me go, you fucking bitch,” she growled angrily, and she was surprised to see the demon look at her fondly, as she reached up and caressed Mia’s cheek. “Oh you poor thing,” she said, stroking her slave’s face. “When will you learn to respect your master?” The demon patted her cheek softly and went to the machine that was milking Mia’s cock. She unscrewed the lid, splattering the floor of the cell with the cum that was gushing from her cock. “How about instead of you sucking my cock, we actually fuck?” the succubus said, as she pulled up Mia’s cock and thrust her own penis into Mia’s cumslit.

Mia howled in pleasure and pain as the feeling of her masters cock fucker her own cock sparked across her mind. The demon didn’t go easy, fucking the cock with merciless force, and the seal that it made stopped Mia from being able to cum herself, making her feel the pain in her balls that she felt before when her master had removed the machine. As the demon thrust and thrust, she grabbed a hold of one of Mia’s dangling nipples to drink, knowing that the milk would add to her own cum production. She gulped down gallon after gallon of milk as Mia’s own pleasure was increased by her tits being sucked and squeezed.

Before long, the demon felt her climax coming, and she held her cock in Mia’s tightly as she savagely unloaded her spunk up Mia’s cock into her balls. Mia felt the tightness increase as her balls swelled more and more, being filled with both the futa’s cum. Mia screamed before passing out, her body unable to cope with the sensation it was feeling. After a couple of minutes the demon finished, slowly pulling her cock free and hooking Mia’s back up to the machine. She stepped back and looked, as Mia’s balls had now grown to the size of a small car, and she grinned, aware of how much the sheer cum production that balls that size would cause. She knew Mia would regret calling her a ‘fucking bitch’.

  
As the demon left she decided to leave her slave with one last punishment, setting the machine to its lowest setting. “Have fun trying to cum on that setting,” she said out loud, laughing at the thought of her slave desperately trying to cum while being edged 24/7 by a machine. “ _ I’ll sort her out next week, _ ” the demon thought as she closed the door, leaving the chained up futa to her dreams.


End file.
